


The Best Offence

by princessgrouch



Series: The Best Offence [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fix-It, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:22:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6603688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessgrouch/pseuds/princessgrouch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin met a knight on his way to Camelot.  He stopped to talk for a bit.  Then everything went...every which way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fix-it stemming from the brief glimpse of a rider that passed Merlin when he was going to Camelot in episode 1. What if?
> 
> Not my circus, not my monkeys. No entrance fee collected, just lots of good *clean* fun.

There was a powder-blue sky overhead, and a warm breeze ruffling the treetops, as the young man made his way along the well traveled dirt road. His destination was surely to be in sight at the next bend: Camelot, the town and castle where Merlin’s new home was to be. His mother had written to her old friend Gaius, the court physician, asking him to take on her son as his ward. The boy had no father-figure, and needed more guidance than she could offer. Especially with his particular talents.

Merlin stepped to the side as a knight in Camelot’s colours rode past him. He turned his head to watch the knight ride on, fascinated. Soon this would be a routine sight. It was exciting, more excitement than he’d experienced in his tiny village of Ealdor. But the knight had slowed, then stopped, angling his horse back slightly so he could call back to Merlin.

“Are you heading for Camelot?” he said.

“Yes,” Merlin replied. “I’m going to live there. That’s where you’re from, right? Am I getting close?”

The rider looked up at the sky for a moment, apparently contemplating something. “You sure you want to go there right now?” he said. Merlin gave him a puzzled look. “It’s only...” he seemed reluctant somehow to continue his thought.

“Only what? Merlin asked. “What’s wrong?”

“There’s an execution happening this afternoon,” he said finally. “They’re executing a sorcerer. A big hullabaloo, crowds of spectators, all quite...something.”

“Oh,” said Merlin, glancing further along the road he was traveling in trepidation. “You’re not staying for it, then?”

The knight huffed, and shook his head. “I do not wish to see any more such executions. Not my thing. At all.” Merlin didn’t respond right away, fear and worry and uncertainty overtaking him. His excitement had vanished like the few whispy clouds that had been in the sky, dissolved into nothing. The knight watched his face for a bit, then came to some sort of decision. “Why don’t you come with me instead? I’m just going for the afternoon, maybe have a swim in the lake. I can have you to Camelot before sundown.”

Merlin looked up at him, having taken a few steps closer as they spoke. Now he was practically under the great horse, and he gave in to the urge to stroke its glossy neck. “Actually, that sounds like a GREAT idea,” he said. Then, almost in a whisper, he added, “I don’t fancy being there myself. Being a _sorcerer_ , and all.” He grinned hopefully at his new friend. It was a great relief to find someone who would be on his side so quickly. He wasn’t even to Camelot yet! Mother would be so pleased if she knew.

But the knight frowned down at him. “You idiot!” he said. “Don’t you know who I am?”

“Um,” Merlin bit his lower lip in consternation. What had he done now? “You’re not the king, by any chance?” he said, trying to put on a joking tone.

“No, I’m his SON. Arthur.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaius is a snitch.

Meanwhile, back in Camelot...

“Gaius. Come in.” Uther was rifling through papers on his desk in his chambers. Gaius shut the door carefully behind him. No other ears needed to hear what he had to say.

“I’ve had word from Ealdor. The son of Balinor is on his way to Camelot. His mother is asking me to take him as my ward, of all things.” Gaius raised an eyebrow and gave Uther a serious look. “He should be here on Wednesday.”

Uther stared at Gaius incredulously for a moment. “Gaius. Today is Wednesday,” he said. 

“Is it? Oh. Then, he is arriving today. The most powerful warlock ever to walk the earth,” Gaius replied. He gave Uther a moment to think, knowing how difficult it would be for him to do what must be done.

“All sorcerers turn to evil; it is inevitable,” Uther spat out. “How are we supposed to deal with this one? The one they call Emrys. The immortal one.” Uther began to pace. “Preparations are incomplete. We’re just not ready.” Suddenly Uther stopped as it struck him, “We are executing a sorcerer today, right now. I was nearly ready to head out. It cannot be halted. What if he is here already? What if he sees, and in anger destroys all of us, all of Camelot? As powerful as he is...we don’t have a hope.”

Gaius shook his head slowly. “I do not know. I know nothing of this boy, of how he was raised, of his intentions. Why is his mother sending him to Camelot, when she knows your stance on sorcery?” Gaius rubbed his chin with his knobbly old fingers. “This will not be easy; I cannot advise you on the best course of action.”

“Bribe him. Gold, land, servants, there must be something that would appease him. He has been raised as a peasant; surely material goods would entice him?” Uther thought a bit more. “Threaten his mother. If only we had time to take her into custody, secure her in a secret location. Put ourselves in the better position to negotiate.”

“I do not see how that would benefit us. He would resent everything he had to do for us, always on the watch for an opportunity to do harm.” Gaius thought hard. “Perhaps Arthur can smooth things over with him, win his trust somehow,” he finished lamely.

“Arthur? You are well aware of his personality. He is more likely to start a fight, try to defeat this sorcerer. He knows the law. He will think killing a sorcerer a good way to please me. But the boy cannot die. We know this.” Uther turned toward the door, a decision reached for the time being. “The execution must go on. Then, when that is done, I will consult Kilgarrah. He’ll tell me what I want to know. If he wants to keep getting fed.” Uther pulled open the door and strode from the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur has been trained to kill since birth.

“Are you going to kill me?” Merlin asked, voice quavering. “You’re not going to. Are you?” Then he quietly added, “Please don’t.”

Arthur glared down at him some more. Then his stern expression faltered, a hint of a smirk hovering around his mouth. He bit down on it, and tried to look as fierce as he could. “Anybody could have heard that. You have to be more careful, if you want to keep that pretty head of yours. What if someone else had come along instead of me?”

Merlin barely held back a smile, though slightly chagrined at being labeled “pretty”. “So, not killing me then.” He practically beamed up at Arthur.

Arthur scowled. “I never said that. I’ll have you know I’ve been trained to kill since birth.” He lifted his chin proudly. “It’s what I do.”

“I’d like to see you try,” Merlin muttered. The young man above him narrowed his eyes, and gave a small nod: challenge accepted. Merlin’s eyes widened as he realized what was about to happen, and turned to run, just as the knight dismounted and gave chase.

Across the small meadow they tore, Merlin shrieking SO like a girl. He dashed around bushes, leapt over logs, and flailed like mad when he tripped over numerous rocks. Arthur, whooping gleefully, allowed him just enough margin to give Merlin the sense of security, that he might actually get away. Splash! They went one after the other across a stream, then away again through long grasses and over mossy knolls. Arthur, at last, tackled Merlin and sent the two of them rolling to the ground.

“Ha! I win,” crowed Arthur, emerging on top. Merlin was panting heavily, and tried twisting away from under his adversary. But Arthur wouldn’t budge. Merlin’s eyes suddenly glowed with gold, and Arthur found himself tossed back onto the grass at Merlin’s side.

“Ha yourself,” Merlin started to laugh between catching gulps of air.

“That’s cheating! You cheated!” Arthur complained, shoving Merlin back down as he tried to sit up.

“Oh, like you training to kill since birth isn’t an unfair advantage?” retorted Merlin.

“Hmm. True enough, I suppose. Truce?” Merlin nodded his agreement. Arthur continued, “We’ll have to have a contest to see which is stronger, my skill as a knight or your power as a sorcerer.” He thought a bit, as they got to their feet, Merlin somewhat less gracefully than Arthur. “No killing, of course, that just ruins the fun.”

“Well, sure, but my magic is naturally stronger. You should see the things I can do.”

"All I saw was you running away. You didn’t even think to use magic until the very end.” Arthur out and out smirked in Merlin’s face. “Your magic is rubbish if you don’t use it.”

“Oh yeah? Oh yeah?” Merlin answered eloquently. “Well...it just so happens that my magic is instinctual. I don’t know any spells, I do things more spontaneously when I really need something done, when I’m focused.” As he spoke, the boys began to head back to the patiently-waiting horse.

“Wow, you really need my help, then. All that power going to waste. I’m sure together we can sharpen your reflexes,” Arthur told him earnestly. “Just, whatever you do, keep it hidden from my father.”

"Right," Merlin agreed. He stuck out his hand to the other boy. "Hi. My name is Merlin."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uther has a nice chat with Kilgarrah.

Uther was descending the steep stone staircase taking him far below the castle. The network of caves down here led to several chinks and openings throughout the forest to the southwest of here, but only the massive maw at the Great Chasm was large enough for this dragon to pass through. It had been many years since he had been lured in here, and Balinor the dragonlord had brought him in with promises of a secret meeting with the king to negotiate peace between them.

There was no peace. Only deception, distraction, an enchanted manacle and chain, and a furious, helpless dragon.

“HAhahaha!” bellowed the beast before Uther was even in sight. “The sorcerer is on his way, isn’t he? The one who is destined to set me free! And then I will exact my revenge. You will feel the strength of my wrath, my flame.”

“Blah blah blah,” taunted Uther as he strode into sight. “You always say the same thing, not very creative.”

“Release me, then,” the dragon ordered.

“No, we’re in the middle of negotiations, remember? Can’t have you eating me before we’ve reached an agreement.” The dragon harrumphed sarcastically, if that were possible. Such was their routine. “You are correct, however. This sorcerer you have informed us of is to arrive today. This is why I am here. I need to know how we are to secure his services. And don’t merely tell me it is ‘destiny’. That is of no help.”

“Your son Arthur will be killed by a powerful sorcerer,” the dragon began, as if he were reciting a speech long-practiced. Uther listened intently, knowing the information already, but eager to catch the little snippets that inevitably came here and there whenever the dragon would speak. New, generally useful tidbits, if one was clever enough to decipher them. Uther fancied himself to be quite clever. “That day may be near, as near as tomorrow when a sorcerer will strike at your son.”

Uther remembered the old witch’s words from minutes before up in the courtyard. A son for a son. He winced. “Yes, yes, and...?” he pressed.

There was no hurrying the old dragon. He continued as usual, “He will live if he has the protection of the warlock Emrys, son of Balinor and of Hunith of Ealdor. Emrys cannot be killed, cannot die. Arthur most certainly can. If he lives, Arthur is destined to be the Once and Future King, who will unite all of Albion, and be the greatest king ever, with the most powerful warlock on earth at his command.”

“But how?” Uther mused to himself. “How do we make him obey Arthur? What will motivate him? Is there a way to chain him up, trick him into wearing shackles?”

Kilgarrah shook his heavy chain for emphasis. “He would only suffer and resist if chained, never follow Arthur’s commands. You haven’t it in your heart to provide what will entice him. Remember, this is to be Arthur’s kingdom. Your place in it is nearly over. Come, let me breathe on you and help things along.” The Great Dragon leered down at Uther, who knew exactly how far away to stand, close to the stair entryway. But Uther had a sudden, brilliant, scheming thought.

“So what you’re saying is, it is what is in Arthur’s heart that will entice him? That I should support Arthur’s decisions in this matter? And if you for one second believe that I am prepared to die...”

“One could hope...”

Uther smiled complacently up at the dragon, suddenly sure of his plans. All these long years of uncertainty, of preparing for all contingencies, and now he knew what to do. “No, it is time. My council and I have had many years to go over this, thanks to you. When Arthur comes of age, on his twenty-first birthday, I will step down as king, and he and his warlock will rule.”

The dragon stared down at him, weighing his words for sincerity. “You willingly give up power? Can such a thing happen?” He shook his massive head. Uther felt even more sure. If the dragon was perplexed, that was a very good thing. That meant this change was unforeseen, unpredicted, and therefore potentially life-altering. Life-saving in his case.

“And grandchildren,” he hollered up in triumph. “Don’t forget, you said I would have grandchildren!”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and a powerful sorcerer go for a swim.

They were on their way to the lake. Arthur had hefted and shoved Merlin onto his horse, then lightly swung himself up behind. Merlin reveled in this luxurious form of transportation. It was a rare treat to ride somewhere, and though he hung on tight for fear of falling, he smiled in pleasure. This horse seemed much more comfortable than any he had ever ridden. Of course, the back-rest was sure nice.

As they rode, they fell into an easy conversation. Why was Merlin going to Camelot, what was he going to do there; what sorts of things did knights do, how did one train to be a good prince. The boys chatted about how Merlin doesn’t want to study medicine even though he’ll be staying with Gaius the Court Physician. He doesn’t want to be a soldier, doesn’t like to hunt or kill cute fluffy things. But likes to fish, is quite good at it actually, feels he can almost communicate with fish. 

“Fantastic; you can join the Elite Fishermen of Camelot, then,” Arthur mocked. “I, on the other hand, do like to hunt. And joust. Train my knights. Swordplay is very important, and I am an expert with many other weapons as well. Matters of state. I have to learn to govern the people justly and wisely. I must be ready to protect our borders. To go to war if need be. To sacrifice my life for the good of the kingdom,” Arthur finished up smugly. He was sure of his own bravery and unselfishness. 

“And to kill sorcerers?” Merlin asked over his shoulder.

Arthur pushed at him with his chest. “Only the annoying ones, I suppose,” he offered. “Actually,” he continued more seriously, “I have been thinking there must be a way to rewrite the laws so that only evil sorcerers should be executed. My father says they’re all evil, or that they will turn evil eventually. As if they don’t have a choice. I’m pretty sure he must have blamed all sorcerers for my mother’s death. He said a sorcerer killed her. But he won’t talk about it, and that was so long ago, back when I was born.”

“Oh. I’m sorry to hear that.” Merlin paused, then offered up, “I never knew my father. He must have had magic, but my mom won’t talk about him either. What’s it with parents, eh?”

Arthur shrugged, Merlin could feel it. “Well,” Arthur settled for the here and now, “Off to the lake. Let’s go fishing. Actually, you fish, I hunt, see who is better. Our first challenge!”

“Yeah, but I don’t fish with magic. It’s not appropriate to take what you want just because you can, because you have the power.”

Arthur huffed at him. “My, aren’t you the wise one. Well, swimming, anyway. You did say you swim like a fish, right?”

The lake was beautiful, clear blue sky reflected in the glassy water. The breeze had dropped off, and everything was tranquil. Thick leafy trees bent down at the edge of the water all along the banks. Here, however, where they halted, a large expanse of table rock stretched grey, with pale green patches of lichen, and batches of soft dark green moss along the shadier parts.

They dismounted. Well, Arthur dismounted, and Merlin slid and half-fell, clutching and hanging off of Arthur as he sorted his feet under him. Arthur laughed, but didn’t shove him away as Merlin expected. Merlin pulled away slowly, grinning shyly at him. His best friend Will never reacted like this prince did. Will would have just as soon knocked him down and yelled at him. Not all friends were created equal. Merlin liked that he had a new friend, different from Will, but still a friend.

The horse was watered and tied to a tree. Arthur began to shrug out of his clothes, and Merlin soon followed, casting glances over at his obviously much fitter companion. He sped up, hoping to get into the water before the unwelcome observations about his pale skinny body began. Futile, as it turned out, when Arthur flung off his trousers and, shoving past Merlin, jumped into the water in just his under-things.

After a bit of a lazy swim, they dragged themselves dripping from the lake. Merlin offered to start a fire, impressively, with lots of hand waving (sometimes this doesn’t work, but he was cold so his magic was really motivated to have a fire). Arthur fetched the saddle bag, wherein was bread and cheese and apples, and a water skin. As they settled near the fire to dry out (Arthur maddeningly mum about how amazing a fire-starter Merlin was), Merlin sat hunched up, hugging his knees, feeling scrawny and eying Arthur’s tanned muscled form. Arthur, blond, relaxed, sprawled next to the fire on the rock in the sun, all god-like in his glory.

Arthur was eying him, too, as they munched away on their snack. He slowly reached out and stroked two fingers down Merlin’s pale arm. Merlin held his breath. Wondered if he could also reach out and touch, but not quite daring enough. He stared out over the lake, the greenery, the peace and quiet around him matched equally in his heart. Belonging. Hope. Anticipation. 

“Move out of the sun, here, take this shady spot under the tree. It’s still near enough to the fire. You’re so pale you’ll be burnt in minutes.” Merlin obediently relocated.

“I hope my manservant came up with a good excuse for my father as to why I wasn’t at the execution,” Arthur mused, tearing off another chunk of bread. “Otherwise I’m going to throw things at him. Sharp things. Pointy things.”

“That’s not nice,” frowned Merlin. “You shouldn’t.”

A lump of bread hit him on the nose. “Why not? It’s fun. Not like I’d hurt someone, really.”

“You’re such a prat.”

“Hey you can’t call me that.”

“Sorry, your high-prat-ness. Better?” *SPLASH* - as Merlin was hurled into the lake.

“THAT’S better,” said Arthur.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uther and Gaius conspire.

“He went swimming, your majesty.” Arthur’s manservant didn’t beat around the bush, but stood there rocking back and forth on his feet, looking boldly at the king as if awaiting a great reward. Or at least the king’s eternal gratitude.

Uther frowned down at the nameless minion. “That will be all,” he said dismissively. This was horrible, worse than just missing an execution, or dinner with their esteemed guest/singer. Arthur was absent when his sorcerer was arriving. Not a good first impression. The king fretted as he hurried to Gaius’s rooms. So much to be done, and nobody was where they needed to be. No sign of this Emrys, no prince, an aggravating dragon, a mad evil witch possibly hovering nearby. Geoffrey hadn’t been in the library when Uther stopped by. Geoffrey NEVER leaves the library, where was he?

Flinging open the doors, Uther startled Gaius into dropping a bowl of one of his foul-looking concoctions. It oozed across the floor, forming a small gloppy puddle. “I trust that was nothing vital,” Uther said by way of apology.

“Just my dinner, your majesty,” said Gaius. “And no, the boy still hasn’t arrived. I’m beginning to worry. We do not know what kind of person we’re dealing with. But if he simply never even shows up...” Gaius arched his brow at the king. “Did you bring the book?”

“No, Geoffrey was not there. I know where the secret rooms are, but I have no clue as to where that particular compendium on sorcery is located. When you give it to Emrys, you will gain his confidence, and hopefully he will accept your offer of guidance in the use of his magic.”

“I must say, sire, I’m looking forward to using my magic again, such as it is. Perhaps I cannot do much with it, but it is a comfort to have that freedom restored.” 

“Not openly, not just yet,” warned Uther. “At all costs, keep the magic secret. Protect the sorcerer and he will protect Arthur. I shudder to think what would happen if our enemies knew about him. Lure him away, undermine our plans, distract him while Arthur is vulnerable. My son is everything to me, therefore Emrys must be kept safe.”

“I have received a message from Iseldor, the druid leader. He has offered to help refine our laws against magic.”

“Fine, fine,” said the king. “The council is prepared to meet with him. We have some ideas, but less than optimum experience with this sort of thing. My stance on magic is going to take a drastic turn, but we will minimize any semblance of change. Only the vilest offenders will be executed, and that with caution, when we have Emrys before us and can gage his reaction. Several of the knights, ones who are still more loyal to me than to Arthur, are prepared to follow their new orders, to protect and conceal sorcerers who are doing no real harm as yet. Emrys must not be angered.” Uther drew in a deep breath. This wasn’t easy for him. Determination written on his face, he gave Gaius a sharp nod. No going back now.

“Another matter, my lord,” said Gaius. 

“Yes? Go on.”

“The Lady Morgana was here a short while ago. Her nightmares continue, and my potions are doing less and less to suppress them.” He looked at Uther inquiringly. This was something they knew they’d have to face sooner or later.

“Her mother had magic. I’ve always known the day would come when it would be impossible to hide the truth from even herself any longer. But now...” Uther laughed suddenly, short and sharp. “This is perfect. If this Emrys has been brought up with at least some human conscience, we can use that. You will let slip to him Morgana’s situation, and ask if he might help her come to terms with who she is, what she can do.” Uther’s eyes lit up with a cunning idea. “Maybe the two of them will wed, and that is how we can keep him close!” 

“Yes, sire. Perhaps. If and when he arrives.”

Having done with the conversation, Uther turned abruptly and left. Gaius thought he could hear him muttering under his breath something about, “Need to get my son a new manservant. This one cannot be trusted.” He shook his head, then sighed as he caught sight of the remains of his meal waiting to be cleaned up.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and heroics.

It was early evening, and they were on their way to Camelot. Arthur was pleased that he would have missed not only the execution, but the private dinner with the guest singer, whatshername the Lady Helen, where his father would inevitably boast of his son’s skills as a knight. Arthur didn’t like being some sort of trophy for visiting nobles to simper over, it was undignified.

Arthur snugged one arm more securely around Merlin’s middle, the other hand guiding Llamrei. There was something about Merlin. It was as if he would always have known him, as if all their future adventures or what-have-yous were so intense and significant that they were reaching backwards through time. Whatever it was, this right here was where Merlin belonged.

“We have to figure out how to keep you near me, once we reach Camelot,” he said to Merlin, thinking of how great a sorcerer Merlin could be with Arthur helping him. He didn’t quite know how to go about training a sorcerer, but one thing at a time.

“”You seem to be doing fine with that right now,” Merlin snickered, touching the back of Arthur’s hand. He was feeling cuddled, to be honest.

“What? That’s...” spluttered Arthur. “I meant, in order to work on your magic, that’s all. And to keep it secret.” He hmphed, as he felt Merlin’s hand continue to stroke over his. “Are you flirting with me?”

“Is it working?” Merlin answered. Before Arthur could retort that he’d have to try harder, they suddenly spotted an elderly lady hobbling along the road in front of them. Arthur quickly reined in his horse, embarrassed to not have noticed her sooner. He didn’t usually get so easily distracted. 

“May we be of assistance, old mother?” Arthur spoke kindly, dismounting. Merlin slithered down after him. The woman seemed to be having some great difficulty walking.

“No, young prince, it is I who will attend to you,” the woman replied, suddenly straightening up. “I have no son, because of your father. Now I will exact my revenge.” With astounding speed, she flung out her arm, a dagger on a deadly course for Arthur’s chest. They were standing so close, there was no time to react.

But Merlin made the time. All movement slowed down when his heart leapt in his throat, he thrust his hands forward with a shout, “NO!” Time sped back up as the dagger flipped around, reversed its course, and buried itself in the old woman’s heart. 

Arthur and Merlin stood there panting hard, staring at the lady crumpled on the ground. Arthur turned to look at Merlin, eyes wide and amazed at last by the magic. “You saved my life. You...you...” and he lunged forward to pull Merlin into a bear-hug.

“Ack, ack! Can’t breathe,“ Merlin gasped. Arthur loosened his arms a bit. He looked at Merlin’s eyes, the gold swirling and fading away there. Then he leaned in and kissed Merlin briefly on the mouth. 

Merlin gave a small grin, and gave him a peck in return. “Are you flirting with me?” Merlin asked.

“Not at all,” Arthur came back with. Merlin dissolved into slightly hysterical giggles, forehead leaning against Arthur’s shoulder. They both turned to look at the old woman’s body again. Merlin was shaking, and Arthur rubbed his arms all up and down, soothingly.

“I killed her,” Merlin said with some deep pain. “I’ve never....”

“I’ve killed many people. I can’t even say they were all bad.” Arthur sighed. “I’ve never gotten used to it. Just, I know how hard it is, but I want to say something. Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you imagined there were random quotes and near-quotes from True Lies and Get Smart, you'd be correct.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur goes to see Uther, and Merlin runs into Gwen. Leon is poetic.

Arthur arrived back in his chambers, a fawning servant hurrying over to his side from where he was straightening out papers on Arthur’s desk. Arthur frowned; he had no business touching those papers.

“Morris. I trust all went well with my father,” he said imperiously. The servant looked shiftily about.

“I’m afraid the king got it out of me. I’m so sorry your highness.” Arthur blew out an exasperated breath. Just dandy. He’d better go meet with his father before he was summoned.

Uther was wrapping up what looked like a council meeting when Arthur found him. An odd time of day for that, he thought as the last of the council members shuffled out past him.

“Father. Good evening,” he tried a bright smile. Uther gave him a heavy stare, and his smile faltered.

“Irresponsible behaviour makes for an unfit ruler. You are to be king, your conduct must be impeccable.” Uther was angry. Arthur didn’t see that he’d done anything that serious. Now Uther brought his fist down hard on the council table. “And dismiss that manservant of yours.”

“Morris.” said Arthur. Uther quirked an eyebrow. “His name,” prompted Arthur.

“Fine. Morris. Dismiss him. He was far too eager to breach your confidence. No doubt he would be easily persuaded to act against you; there are many enemies who would do you harm.” Arthur reflected on the recent attempt on his life. Too true.

A sudden thought. Merlin didn’t seem to like the ideas Arthur had come up with, that he be a squire, or work in the stables. “Father, might I choose a new manservant on my own?”

Uther, his anger dissipated, appeared also to be in deep thought. “We’ll see.. We will talk tomorrow. And I will see you at the feast tomorrow night. Lady Helen was disappointed not to meet you earlier this evening, don’t you dare disrespect her performance tomorrow.” He waved his son off.

Uther was thinking that a certain powerful warlock might be pleased to be provided with a manservant of his own. With a little subtlety, Gaius could be made a nobleman by virtue of his long, devoted service to the king and to the people of Camelot. As Gaius’s ward, by extension Emrys would be afforded luxurious clothing, spacious quarters (Gaius would have to be up-graded as well), a high seat at the king’s table, rich food (he shuddered at the memory of Gaius’s ‘dinner’), and ample servants to be at his beck and call. Yes, this was a good idea. Uther took himself off to bed, satisfied.

 

Elsewhere, in the meantime...

Merlin was gawping up at the castle. He stopped suddenly when he accidentally jostled a pretty young servant girl toting a bucket of water. “Sorry! Oh, sorry,” he said quickly.

“No, that’s alright,” she said, shuffling her grip around on the bucket. “Hi, I’m Guinevere. Gwen.” She smiled sweetly. Delighted at her friendliness, Merlin offered to carry the bucket for her.

“My name’s Merlin,” he told her, as they entered the castle. “I’m new here. I'll be staying with Gaius. The Court Physician?”

“Yes, I know who he is,” Gwen said in reply. “Everyone does. Have you come to be apprenticed to him, then?”

“Oh, no, I don’t know anything about illnesses and medicines and so forth. He’s going to be my guardian. My mother wants me to broaden my horizons, step out into the world, things like that.”

“By being stuck living with an old man? Not that you’d be stuck, but he is old, but sweet. You’d be, um, living with a sweet elderly man.” Merlin’s eyes crinkled up in mirth as she stumbled over her words. “Here we are, then,” she said, as they came to a door. “My mistress, Morgana’s chambers. She’s the king’s ward.” She reached to take the bucket back from Merlin.

The door swung open. “Ah, there you are Gwen, I thought I heard you.” A beautiful lady, with long black hair and delicate features stood before them. Merlin was enchanted, at least judging from the way his mouth hung open. “And who is this?” She said, amused at Merlin’s expression.

“This is Merlin. He’s Gaius’s ward, newly arrived in Camelot. I was just going to direct him to the physician quarters,” Gwen explained.

“To Gaius's chambers? Oh, would you fetch me my sleeping draught then, Gwen? Gaius said he would have it ready by sundown. Uther has been hounding me again to attend the festivities. Why we need to celebrate twenty years of killing people whose only crime was to have been born the way they are, born with magic, I cannot...” she trembled. “Anyway, I have a headache, and you know how that brings on my nightmares.”

“My sympathies, um, my lady,” offered Merlin.

She smiled gently at his nervousness. “Please, call me Morgana,” she said.

“”So...you don’t support the war against magic, I take it?” Merlin was delighted there might be more people he could trust.

“No, I never have. I’ve lived here four years now, since my parents were killed, and I will never accept the king’s views, his kindness to me notwithstanding. He won’t hurt me, because of his vows to my father. But it seems there is nothing I can do to stop him, or help them. People who have magic just want the right to be free to be themselves. Magic is a gift. Sometimes I wonder if my dreams are...well, often they come true.”

“Oh, my lady,” tutted Gwen.

“It sounds like magic. I could help you with that,” beamed Merlin. “I have magic myself!” he blurted out. The two girls started, and looked up and down the hallway, scared. As a knight stepped into view right behind them.

“Sir Leon! You didn’t hear...” “Oh, you wouldn’t...” the girls spoke simultaneously. The newcomer, evidently Sir Leon, raised a brow, as Merlin mentally kicked himself. Ouch! Why couldn’t he keep his mouth shut?

“Sorry, what was that? I was going over something...some poetry... in my mind, and not paying attention.” Leon smiled reassuringly at the three of them. Focusing in on Merlin, he said, “Hello.”

As introductions were made, Morgana pulled them all inside her room, and shut the door firmly behind them. “Leon won’t betray us. Will you?” Morgana looked at Sir Leon, all innocent and doe-eyed. Merlin looked back and forth between the two of them and couldn’t suppress his grin. Ah, poetry! So that’s how it was.

“Of course he won’t,” added Gwen. “We practically grew up together, Leon and my brother Elyan and I. He wouldn’t hurt a fly. You know. Unless it was a deadly fly. A very large, deadly, carnivorous fly.”

“Whatever happens, we must agree to KEEP THE MAGIC SECRET.” Morgana looked at each of them. Gwen crossed her heart. Merlin shrugged and nodded vehemently. Leon put a gentle hand to Morgana’s arm.

“You can always count on me,” he said.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin meets Gaius, and has an interesting first morning in Camelot.

Gaius was shelving an armload of books when a voice below called out.

“Excuse me!” He turned abruptly, startled, and dropped the stack of books over the edge of the railing. They landed in a mess of bent pages and broken spines. As he plodded carefully down the stairway, mumbling and grumbling, Gaius shot annoyed glares at the young urchin who had invaded his home.

“Learn to knock, boy!” he said. “And now you can come help me pick these up.” He looked despairingly down at his mangled books. The lad, recovering from having frozen in alarm, hurried over to assist.

“I did knock, you just didn’t answer, so I had to come in. It was an accident, I’m sorry,” he said. Gaius grunted, heaving the last book up to stack on the table, and clutching at his aching back. What was it with everything falling on the floor today? Gaius wasn’t flexible enough for this kind of thing.

Brushing his hands down his jacket, the boy pulled a letter from his pack, and waved it in front of Gaius.

“Um, I’m Merlin, are you Gaius? My mum sent this note for you? I guess I’m living here too, now?” Merlin fidgeted as Gaius took the letter and peered at it dimly, and started searching about.

”I need my glasses,” Gaius said. Merlin looked about, over the cluttered tables and counters, but the old man soon snatched up his spectacles himself in triumph. As he began to read, Merlin made to sling his pack up over his shoulder again. A bowl with a yellowish-greenish powder in it crashed to the floor. Gaius looked over the top of his glasses in resigned exasperation.

“Sorry? And Gwen is waiting outside,” Merlin remembered belatedly. “She’s supposed to take something back for Morgana?” Gaius grunted, shuffling over to hand Merlin a small phial, as he continued to peruse the letter.

Merlin took the small bottle and retreated for a couple moments through the door. He hurriedly whispered to the patient girl standing there, “Are you certain he’s a ‘nice’ old man? He seems kind of scary.” Gwen nodded affirmatively, and shooed him back inside.

Gaius was currently trying to reconcile his and Uther’s preconceived notions about the ‘greatest sorcerer’ with this gangly bright-eyed youth. He seemed friendly and eager, if somewhat naive and awkward. He put the letter (and his glasses) aside, and looked up at Merlin.

“Well, it’s late. Your room is up there.” He nodded toward the few steps at the back. “Perhaps tomorrow we’ll look into finding you a job?” he offered tentatively.

“That’d be great.” Merlin shot him a wide smile, and gave a relieved laugh. “I’m very grateful for the opportunity to be here. My mother said you could help me with my magic?” he ventured.

Gaius glowered at him. “It looks like you’d be better off learning how to use a broom,” he said, meaningfully.

 

Some short time after dawn, as Merlin made his way cheerily down the steps from his first ever private room! – he found Gaius already up. He was busily loading a satchel with a variety of bottles.

“I trust you can read?” said Gaius in stead of good morning. “These bottles are all labeled, and you can begin the day by delivering them for me. Until you have secured a position, you may as well keep busy and out of trouble. Ask any of the guards or servants to point you in the right directions to deliver these to my patients.”

Merlin stood for a moment after accepting the bag, then said hopefully, "Yes, okay. Um? Breakfast?” Gaius grunted and handed him a half-sandwich before sending him on his way.

Gaius cracked his knuckles and looked around his room, pleased with himself. Now he had the whole morning to putter around with his potions and books.

Merlin made his way up and down stairs, through corridors, and even down into the town below the castle, delivering a couple dozen potions and powders to their rightful recipients. He learned where Arthur’s chambers were (just in passing, he had nothing to deliver there, and no excuse to drop in on him, more’s the pity). He found the kitchens, the wells, the stables, the tavern, and saw the dogs, the falcons, the tournament grounds. It was all delightful, and he was having a grand time taking it all in, talking to all and sundry.

He finished his rounds, and had just completed a tour of the market, when he came across Arthur and a few of his knights. Arthur was throwing knives at a target and the target was moving and Arthur was berating the young man carrying it. Merlin suspected this was a certain manservant he'd heard about. When the wooden target rolled to stop at his feet, Merlin put his foot on it.

“That’s enough!” He called out. Arthur grinned wide at seeing him.

“What was that?” he said.

“You’ve had your fun, my friend,” Merlin smiled back.

“Do I know you?”

“I’m Merlin.”

The other knights whooped and egged Arthur on. Arthur laughed, happy and carefree, as they traded barbs, insults, and not-in-the-least-disguised innuendoes. Finally, in a fit of inspiration, Arthur had Merlin twisted around in his arms, and was breathing down his neck as he marched him off to the dungeons. The knights followed like ducklings, joking and jostling one another as they descended into the damp dark cellars. 

“There, you can cool off in there for a while. See how that suits you!” Arthur released Merlin into a cell, and pulled the door shut. Merlin pursed his lips to hide his grin, but his eyes twinkled out at Arthur through the bars. What was going to happen now? As Arthur and his knight-friends disappeared back up the stairs, Merlin noticed that his door wasn’t even locked. Oh. But there were guards up the stairs. Should he just wait? Arthur would surely be back. Alone. Hmm. Yes, waiting would be a good idea.

Unfortunately, Gwen had witnessed the encounter up in the market. She rushed off to tell Morgana, who hurried to find Sir Leon, who decided to bring the news to Gaius. He found him in conversation with the King.

“Your Majesty,” he bowed respectfully. “Gaius. If I may have a word?” Uther nodded that he should go ahead. “It appears that your new ward has been put in the dungeon.”

“WHAT?” burst out Uther, appalled. “Who would do such a thing?”

“Begging your pardon, Sire, it was Prince Arthur.” Uther exchanged a horrified look with Gaius.

“Thank you, Sir Leon, I will deal with this.” Leon bowed his head and took his leave.

Uther told Gaius, “Go, retrieve the boy. Whatever was Arthur thinking? I will speak to Kilgarrah again. He will have to help undo the damage my son has done!”

Gaius hurried off anxiously, and Uther made his way once more to the caverns below the castle, shaking his head in disbelief at their misfortune. Arthur was such a prat!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mighty Kilgarrah has his day. Only it's night. And he really doesn't.

The moonlight was lying in slanted beams across the foot of Merlin’s bed. He was awake, thinking of the day, his disappointment at being released from the dungeons by Gaius, the heavy book Gaius had presented him with, the boring toasts and speeches at the feast, the lovely songs of Lady Helen, the delicious delicacies he was able to sneak, the more delicious moments snatched in the corridor with the prince...

He smiled at the memory of Arthur’s strong hands and eager lips. His cheeks heated up, and he didn’t think sleep would be coming soon. Just as well, for at that precise minute he heard a voice. In his head.

“Merlin! MERLIN!” He sat straight up, like a startled stoat. What? He tilted his head slightly as if listening carefully, and it came again.

“M-E-R-L-I-N !” That was enough of that. He threw back his bedcovers, and pulled his boots on quickly, snuck out past Gaius, and into the dark halls of the castle. The voice was calling him from below, he could sense its source, and his feet moved swiftly almost of their own accord. Soon he had arrived at his destination, and having distracted the guards, entered for the first but not the last time into a large chamber. Standing there, he could hear deep breathing. He took a second to calm himself, then stepped gingerly forward.

“Arthur!” he whispered loudly. As Merlin had done minutes before, Arthur sat straight up, but he was not so much startled as he was primed to fight to the death.

“Who? What?” Arthur called out in challenge. Merlin stepped closer to Arthur’s bed.

“It’s me,” he said. 

“Merlin? Is something wrong? What are you doing here? What if we get caught?” Arthur’s questions came rushing out. He swung his legs over the side of his bed. “C’mere!”

“Arthur,” Merlin said, resisting. “I’m hearing a voice. In my head.”

“What?”

“It’s magic, must be. It seems to be coming from under the castle. Is there something down there?” Merlin moved forward to lean slightly against Arthur’s legs. He was feeling pretty edgy.

“Yeah, uh,” Arthur scratched his forehead, gathering his half-awake wits. “There’s a dragon my father has chained up down there. Bloody big secret. So of course everyone knows about it. He’s ancient, as far as I can tell, and he’s forever spouting all kinds of crap. We all went down to see him when we were kids, getting into mischief, doing everything we were forbidden to do. You know how it is. Anyway,” Arthur concluded, “you should probably pay him a visit, or he’ll never shut up.” Merlin’s eyes were wide, and he grasped at Arthur’s arm, tugging.

“You’re coming with me, right?” Arthur sighed, and began searching for his boots.

“Wouldn’t miss it,” he said.

 

Kilgarrah was FED UP, and not in a good way. He hissed and snarled to himself. Uther was in earlier that day.

“Tell him Arthur is his destiny! Tell him Morgana is magic, needs his help, that he is destined to marry her and give King Uther grandchildren!” he repeated the words the king had told him. He flared (literally) his nostrils. “Not a chance, never, no way on earth. Stupid royals and their stupid plans!” He paused when he heard someone coming noisily down the stairs. He flapped his way up higher in the darkness.

The young warlock stepped cautiously into the cave. Arthur had remained out of sight at the foot of the stairs, listening, but not wanting to hear any more dragon-drivel about his grand ‘future’.

“Hello!” called Merlin. “Are you here?” Swoosh! And an enormous reptile swept down dramatically to perch on a pinnacle of rock at the center of the cave. Fight or flight reflexes kicked in, but Merlin stood his ground.

“I, Kilgarrah, the last of my species, have summoned you, puny warlock, to impart to you my wisdom. Take heed of my advice!” The booming voice rang ominously through the cave in resounding echoes.

“What do you want to tell me, oh mighty...” Merlin cast about in his brain for a suitable honorific. “Oh Mighty Ruler of the Skies?” Kilgarrah didn’t look impressed, but continued anyway.

“I have foreseen it all, little one,” he intoned, as if in a trance. “You will kill the witch Morgana! Arthur will be a great king one day, when by your hand you have destroyed Uther his father! You are not a strong enough sorcerer to protect Arthur, and he will die in your arms! The best you can do is to become a skilled physician’s apprentice. That is your true destiny! And you are to let me loose, thank you very much!” the dragon concluded.

“Oh,” said Merlin, blinking perplexedly. “Um, OK. See you later, then, I guess. Goodbye.” Merlin backed slowly through the doorway, then turned and clutched at Arthur, who was snickering in the dark stairwell. They pulled and pushed each other back up the stairs.

“I think your dragon has gone senile,” Merlin half-whispered, half-gasped between giggles. “He’s off his rocker!” Arthur laughed out loud, as they emerged at the top.

“I know, right? Oh, well.” Arthur led Merlin by the arm past the two guards playing some dice game on a table nearby. “’Night, boys!” Arthur called to them.

“Good night, Your Highness,” they replied. After the two visitors left, they exchanged a look. That dragon sure had a ton of visitors. Don’t tell, don’t tell, don’t tell was all they ever heard. They got paid a lot, by every single person that came and went. They went back to their game. The night was young.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue

Who knows what trials are still to come? What new friends will Merlin and Arthur encounter? What will Merlin write in his first letter home to his mother? You think you know some of the answers, because you have seen visions in your crystals of their future. You have watched their lives unfold. But that vision has been altered. The future is always in motion. A little love goes a long way. And Merlin and Arthur share a considerable amount more than a little.

***** 

Merlin and Arthur shoved each other, ran and chased one another through the halls, dodging servants, evading guards and knights, and spluttering out apologies when they nearly tackled the king, who just sighed, and continued on his way. What he had to put up with to obtain grandchildren!

Flinging himself through Arthur’s door, Merlin darted around to the far side of the bed. Arthur leapt across it without hesitation, reeling Merlin in and flopping back onto the bed. Merlin, happily caught, pressed a multitude of kisses to his prince’s face. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Arthur said sternly. Merlin pulled back, uncertain. Wasn’t this what Arthur wanted? 

“You fall for that every time!” laughed Arthur, and pulled his new manservant back down for a little more...servicing. As Merlin nuzzled his way into Arthur’s neck, Arthur rolled them over and resumed his hands-on lessons. Arthur knew A LOT about making magic after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had a blast, and you've all been awesome readers following me through my first fic! Thank you so much for reading, and keep spreading the Merthur love!
> 
> Stay tuned, a sequel is coming, featuring dragons, knights, and a whole lot of tomfoolery. And I'm hoping for a ton of fluff.


End file.
